Their Ninja Way
by Whorendous
Summary: Her sacrifice. His struggle. Their romance blooms in the middle of a war. A series of related and unrelated one-shots that follow the original and current plot. Hinata/Naruto. Hints of Sasu/Saku
1. Confession

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto plot or it's characters. I just like to play with them.

Summary: Ninja fight for different reasons. A series of related oneshots that follow the original current plot.

Status: Incomplete

Rating: T

Posted: 02/02/10

Author's Note: This Fanfiction will be faithful to the original plot, unlike some of my previous works. And Rating may go up if I see fit.

* * *

The ground was spinning. Blue, tired eyes snapped open wide. The crash was loud and he forced his eyes to focus. Violet hair rolled along with the wind and determined pair of Hyuga eyes glared in the opposite direction.

_Hinata?...She's not...No!_

"You're no match!"

He couldn't help but admire the way the sun made her pale skin shine. Why hadn't he ever _notice_ before? And why wasn't she moving out of the way?

_Get out!...get out get out get out GET O-!_

"**I know."**

His jaw clenched and he could feel his elongated incisors stab at his gums. His back muscles ached from the digging poles.

_Why?_

He stared at her lips.

_Why!_

"I used to always cry and give up ... I nearly went the wrong way ... but you ... you showed me the right way..."

The gentle voice was so powerful now. So sure. And he was terrified of what it could mean. It was so unusual for her. She's not suppose to be so confident risking her life! Her lips lifted slightly. Her breathing was quick and her chakra, he noticed, seemed to violently hum with life. It was so different from the normal Hinata. He ground his nails into the dirt. She didn't flee.

_No..._

"I was always chasing you ... wanting to overtake you.."

_...Hinata just go!_

His body wouldn't move. He _couldn't_ move. His body was dreadfully damaged. He could hardly lift his head to watch. He wanted so badly to push her away. Away from him and away from the death she was certain to have.

"I just wanted to walk with you ... I wanted to be with you ... you changed me! Your smile saved me!"

He frowned, still not understanding her words. He could only concentrate on his urge to get her out. He started to close his eyes, trying to think. If only he could-!

"So I'm not afraid to die protecting you! Because I - love you ..."

Then she moved away. Far out of his reach. Time stopped and all he could do was watch. His eyes blurred from the sun. He tried to process her words.

_**Because I - love you...**_

_Why?! How could you...me? I never...knew...Hinata..._

_**Because I - love you...**_

His heart. It was hurting. He didn't know why. He felt this before. When Gaara attacked Sakura...and when Sasuke...when Sasuke left them all.

_**Because I - love you...**_

No. This was...different. His eyes searched the place where she once stood. There was a feeling of loss, a great terrible loss and fear. But a feeling of absolute happiness, too, couldn't be helped.

_**I'm not afraid to die protecting you!**_

_..Die...?_

The meaning of her words crashed around his thoughts. He feared those words. Sakura felt the same once, too.

_No. NO!_

His heart. Oh god his heart!

_Whatever you do, you mustn't die!_

He said the same words to his teammate three long years ago. Sakura understood it and so can she!

_You mustn't die! Hinata!_

His blonde head lifted to speak and the words died as he saw Pain's weapon dripped in blood. His nose knew, then, that is was hers. His eyes desperately searched for her. Then a glimpse of silky hair, came into view. Her body laid there, blood dripped from her mouth and body. And all Naruto could think was that it was just _wrong_. Her body looking like a corpse wasn't _right _and he _hated_ it. He waited for her to move, clinging to hope.

Nothing. He didn't even see her breathe.

And his heart hurt so much.

_**Because I - love you...**_

Blue raging eyes quickly turned red.

_How...dare you....!_

Within seconds, the sixth-tail appeared. And Konoha was that much closer to being saved.

* * *

Want to know a secret? Reviews make me update.


	2. Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto plot or it's characters. I just like to play with them.

Summary: Ninja fight for different things. A series of related oneshots that follow the original plot.

Status: Incomplete

Rating: M

Posted: 02/02/10

Author's Note: This Fanfiction will be faithful to the original plot, unlike some of my previous works.

* * *

"Hinata, you seem to be perfectly fine." Sakura smiled up at her patient as her chakra laden hands searched for any muscle tears. "I'm getting better at this!"

Hinata gave a small smile. "Thank you, Sakura." She looked down at her fingers. She scraped out the last of her dried blood from under the fingernails.

The pink-haired medic swiveled back on her chair towards the windows and stood up. Her reflection gleamed on the glass and she looked out to watch the village below. "They are all working so hard to rebuild the village. Everyone is making the effort together. I feel so happy to see it, even though I have this feeling it might not last."

Hinata bowed her head so her bangs covered her eyes.

Sakura sighed. "But they know Naruto worked so hard to protect it. They want to help too. They all just want to have a home." She closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the sunlight. "He's grown up so much, Hinata. It's so hard not to fall in love with him."

"I told him. He...he knows."

Sakura's head whipped around to look at the Hyuuga heiress. Her bright eyes were wide with shock. Her voice gone, she could only stare.

Hinata laughed softly. "Part of me is glad. I feel lighter. But..." She gulped. "I'm scared. What does he think of me? He must think I'm so w..weird. But I needed to tell him. At that time...I knew I was going to die. I didn't want him to think I was risking my life because I was told to. I wanted him to know that I was there on my own free will to protect him. I..." Tears fell from her crystal eyes. Her right hand grasped the part of her jacket above her left breast. Her knuckled were white. "I wanted him to know that I love him. Even if I was dead and it didn't matter, I wanted him to know!"

Hinata turned her whole body around to face her comrade, her violet hair swishing with her every move. "I'm so sorry Sakura-san! I couldn't help it. I know you feel a lot for Naruto-kun and I won't get in the way anymore! He's...He didn't even come to see if I was okay when he arrived back." Hinata watched as her tears hit the sterile tile floor of the hospital room. "So I...I don't think he even cared. So you still-"

"He wouldn't have gotten so angry if he didn't care." Her frown was evident, and Hinata watched as Sakura turned her back to her and place a hand on the windowsill. "We wouldn't be alive now if he didn't care. About any of us."

Hinata shook her head. "That's what I mean! He cared for me like any other comrade. But you...you have been in his heart since we were genin. He loves you! Not....not me." She choked down the tears and looked at the floor again, too afraid to look up at the pity she knew she would find on Sakura's face. At the feeling of a warm hand on her knee she looked up to see a tearful smile.

"Hinata, if you truly love Naruto you won't ever give up on him." And that's when Hinata saw it. The pain was so clear in Sakura's green irises that she knew who Sakura was thinking about.

_Sasuke._

The pain of his departure, betrayal, and rejection still plainly there. Hinata knew that besides being truly in love with Sasuke, Sakura just wanted him to know that she was still there. That she still loved him and if he wanted a home, she had a place for him. Hinata realized she was lucky. At least she still had a chance to let Naruto know. Hinata quivered.

"I was." Sakura sat down next to Hinata on the examination bench. "Falling in love with him, I mean." Hinata's breath caught. Sakura raised a hand to stop her apologies. "Doesn't matter. Hmm, I knew it wasn't meant to be." Hinata wanted to say she couldn't possible know, but the feeling of hope surged throughout her entire system and quelled that urge. She listened to her friend sorrowfully laugh and suddenly she felt guilty. "I knew only because I know I still love Sasuke. I don't think I will ever stop." Hinata gasped at the fresh tears falling down Sakura's cheek. She wiped them away quickly and took a breath.

_Oh Sakura..._

"And...he might not love you now. But after what you did for him and the fact that he knows how you feel. He could changed. His...feelings could change. Hinata you love so much. Even now at the stages of our lives you can do that. We aren't...all so lucky. And I know this and I know the pain of a love being unrequited. I also know you stand a chance to receive what some of us, me, can't have. So please, don't give up on yourself." And Sakura gave a bright strained smile. Hinata nodded. Her eyes now turned determined and strong. She held Sakura's hand as she cried her tears for her lost chances.

_Naruto-kun...I don't know where we go from here...but I know...I can't give up on you or me._

* * *

_**Two doves sat together, wishing and hoping on their shooting stars. Good luck little doves.**_

Want to know a secret? Reviews make me update!


	3. Et tu, Brute?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto plot or it's characters. I just like to play with them.

Summary: Ninja fight for different things. A series of related oneshots that follow the original plot.

Status: Incomplete

Rating: M

Posted: 02/02/10

Author's Note: This chapter took me forever to get it to go the way I wanted. Oh My Beetlejuice!

* * *

_A desired lie and a humble truth are compared. _

_A betraying ambition grew in the heart of an unexpected Brutus._

_A broken team. _

_Where do we go from here?_

_

* * *

_"_What I said Naruto...is that I love you. There's nothing between me and Sasuke anymore! I don't know what I was thinking liking a person like that."_

Memories began to surface. Sakura cheering for Sasuke. Sakura punching him for yelling at Sasuke. Sakura making special rice balls for Sasuke, even though she knew he might not eat them. That bastard was always getting her loyal attention even when he left! And now...and now...

Naruto threw a rock into the iced over pond. The rock landed in the water below with a plop.

_How could she do this? We were supposed to bring Sasuke back together..._

He grit his teeth together, his nails digging into his palms and his anger was still seething. He knew soon after she uttered those words they were false. Her voice... He felt like she was explaining herself instead of confessing.

And it hurt.

It hurt because everything she spoke of, every single one of her excuses, was true. He was there for her when Sasuke wasn't. Sasuke was a criminal and broke her heart while he, Naruto, was growing into a man beloved and trusted by his village. They were all true and yet she confessed such a terrible lie, and it hurt him so much. Was there nothing he could accomplish that could win her affection from Sasuke?

Naruto sighed and sat in the cold snow. His blue eyes watching the snow fall softly down on to the white covered ground. He brought up his knees to his chest and circled his arms around them. He glared at his twirling thumbs. He wanted to keep his team alive and instead, it shattered into thousands of little pieces.

"_She wants to save him from a life of evil because she loves him."_

Naruto smiled grimly.

_She still loves Sasuke. Still willing to fight protecting him even if she'll die. She's still so stubborn, huh?_

"Damn it, he doesn't deserve her. The lucky bastard."

"_**I just wanted to walk with you ... I wanted to be with you ... you changed me! Your smile saved me!"**_

Blue eyes snapped open.

Naruto faintly smiled. But he guessed he didn't deserve Hinata. She risked her **life** for him. Sure, Sakura would do the same. In fact, she had. But not like that. Not like...

_she was protecting the most precious person in her life._

Naruto blushed lightly.

"_**So I'm not afraid to die protecting you! Because I love you!"**_

_If Sakura-chan could have confessed just like Hinata-chan did...I might have taken the bait. _

But she didn't. No matter what, Sakura could never lie well. Even with that smile of hers. And it really didn't help her that Hinata had confessed first and with so much heart and honesty. The comparison was what gave Sakura away.

_And she was__** always**__ chasing after Sasuke, anyway._

Some things in team seven never really changed.

_That was really unfair to do that Sakura-chan, Hinata._

Chuckling, Naruto knocked his head back and met with the bruising trunk of a tree.

"Crap! That hurt!"

Rubbing his poor skull, Naruto exhaled deeply and glared at the ground.

_But still..._

He felt so betrayed. Everyone believed in him. So why couldn't they believe him when he said Sasuke could be saved? And now Sakura too. If Sakura loved Sasuke, she shouldn't give up on him like this. Was it just fate that everyone was giving up on Team Seven? The icy wind blew around him. He stuck his tongue out.

_Fuck you. If you think you can defeat the great Uzumaki, son of the fourth Hokage, your gunna get your ass kicked._

Naruto snorted. Fate, had nothing on him. It may have taken away his family, it may have broken his team, and it may have stolen his teacher right from under him, but he had too much to loose this time. His nindo, his friends and everything that will make him Hokage one day was on the line.

_I will stop Sakura. I will save Sasuke. _

Blue eyes shined with steel determination. He took a deep breath in and stood up. He glared at the snowy horizon.

_I will be Hokage. __**Believe it.**_

"Naruto, what are you doing?"

"Gah! Yamato-sensei!"

Naruto felt a rough hand rumple through his hair.

"Come on. You need to rest."

Naruto groaned.

"But!"

"Not now. Now come on, there's ramen inside."

His stomach grumbled. Certainly ramen would help him think of a plan to escape Yamato, right?

_The strength of a future leader grows.  
_

_The seed of a new love is planted.  
_

_Change is just around the corner. _

_

* * *

_

_Look a button! Hinata thinks you should click it and review. She likes this chapter....A LOT.  
_


	4. A Guiding Hand

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. I just like to play with them.

Summary: Her sacrifice. His struggle. Their romance blooms in the middle of a war. A series of related and unrelated one-shots that follow the original and current plot. Hinata/Naruto. Hints of Sasu/Saku

Status: Incomplete

Rating: T

Posted: 07/11/10

Author's Note: *Spoiler warning* If you are not up to date with the manga, you should not read this chapter. This is placed around chapters 501 and 502.

* * *

"_**A mother is the truest friend we have, when trials heavy and sudden, fall upon us; when adversity takes the place of prosperity; when friends who rejoice with us in our sunshine desert us; when trouble thickens around us, still will she cling to us, and endeavor by her kind precepts and counsels to dissipate the clouds of darkness, and cause peace to return to our hearts."**_

_**~Washington Irving**_

* * *

"And then the kyuubi, was sealed in you. We gave our lives because we knew you would be an extraordinary boy. We entrusted the future of Konoha in you, Naruto. And we don't regret it."

Naruto looked at his mother. She was just as beautiful as he hoped she was. He watched her eyes sparkle with playfulness and he knew she must have caused her teachers some severe headaches. And his chest filled with warmth to know they shared something. Even if it was so basic and stupid, their bond existed. It was strange because it was something he lacked for so long. He finally felt like he was human. Real. And tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Naruto?"

"Nothing...Mom."

Kushina's eyes softened and she ruffled his hair. Naruto grinned.

"You grin like Minato."

"But I cause trouble just like you!"

Kushina laughed. "Oh? But I'm sure you attract all the ladies, just like your father. Even with my face!"

"Your pretty! But..eh...not really."

The red headed woman smirked and poked him in the ribs. Naruto squirmed out a laugh and wiped away his tears with his sleeve.

"There must be someone. My handsome son can't be ignored by the entire female population."

Naruto was about to mention that he wasn't exactly lady material because of the kyuubi and faltered. There was one. He just didn't understand her or where her feelings for him came from. But she was there and he couldn't ignore her. Not now, after what she did. What she said.

"Ah ha! You're blushing!"

"Am not!"

Her giggles surrounded him and he closed his eyes to imprint the sound in his memory.

"So who is she?"

"Um, well. She's weird. She faints all the time around me. And turns beet red. She's really quiet and insecure, unlike Sakura-chan." Naruto opened his eyes and looked down at his mother's hand and grabbed it, playing with her fingers. "But she's...amazing. She's strong. But damn it, she's so stupid! She shouldn't have tried to fight Pain like that. She risked her_ life_. For _me. _And was nearly killed!"

"She did it because she loved you."

His hand clenched hers.

"I know that! And...and..."

"You have know idea how to respond, do you?"

"..."

Kushina clutched her stomach and rolled backwards unable to control her mirth.

"Oi! It's not my fault! She just...came out of nowhere and told me she love me! In the middle of a battle of all places!"

Laughter slowly dying, Kushina sat up and stared down at her son. She lifted an eyebrow. Naruto's right hand curled into a fist.

"And then tried to save my sorry ass! He broke her bones, threw her up in the air, and slammed her to the ground. And when she couldn't stand anymore she crawled to me. She just looked at me and smiled . And she was..."

_Beautiful._

"...fearless." Naruto pushed his lip up and glared into the darkness. "How am I supposed to respond?"

Kushina snorted.

"As I figured. Just like your father. Completely clueless about women."

Naruto's blush deepened and he slowly turned his head toward her. He watched her sigh and tap her lip with her finger muttering to herself. Finally she looked at him and smiled.

"If I had to guess, she had loved you for a very long time. Probably since you both were very young."

_But...no one liked me back then._

_**I always chased after you.**_

_**Wanting to catch up to you.**_

…_that's right...I remember..._

"And she always watched you from a far, too nervous to tell you how she felt. But she was probably changed by you in someway. So she tried to talk to you and helped you when she could. And no matter what she did you were," she bent down and flicked his nose, "completely clueless to her feelings!" Kushina cackled. "Just like your father. That man was so dense sometimes, ttebayo!"

"Oi!" He rubbed his nose. He grumbled but a smile found it's way on his face. He was like his father too. Could he get anymore happier?

_Wait... Did she really go so long without me noticing her?_

"But...it's very hard to watch the one you love fight in a battle, only to get closer and closer to dying." Her voice was quiet, bellying the past. "And if you know you can do something about it. No matter how small, no matter if you know you'll loose your life. You'll do it. Without question. Which is why she jumped in line of danger for you."

Naruto's eyes solemnly looked down at his feet.

_Hinata..._

"And it's also why she chose to confess to you."

His face snapped to look at his mother. She looked down at him with warm eyes.

"She knew she was going to die. So she wanted to make sure she didn't leave without you knowing why she was protecting you. So you knew you were loved and she was the one who loved you."

Her eyes closed and she smiled.

"I'm very happy to know my son is loved so fully."

Naruto's mouth parted. He never imagined his mother would look so beautiful as she did at that moment.

"So treat her right. Or I'll send demons to haunt you, ttebayo!"

_Eh! M..moms are so scary!_

"Y...yes Ma'am!"

"Fu fu! Good."

A moment passed and then she stood up. "It's time for me to go, Naruto."

He gulped. He really didn't want her go. He still needed her! He didn't know anything about girls. He still didn't know how to respond to Hinata! And what if the seal he just placed on the kyuubi breaks? She wouldn't be there to help him fix it. And he still had so much to tell her. About Iruka-sensei, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura-chan, and Granny.

"Mom..."

He was suddenly wrapped in a hug.

_So this is what having a Mother feels like. _

"Stop worrying! You don't need me to help you anymore. You're so strong! Stronger then me or your father. You're truly the man we knew you'd be. The Gutsy Ninja!"

Naruto's lip quivered. He was a tearful mess and he nuzzled into her.

"Mom, tell Dad I love him."

"Of course. I'm proud of you, Naruto. We both are."

"I love you, Mom."

* * *

Naruto blocked the sunlight from his eyes with his hand. Octopus Guy was sitting down under a nearby tree. Yamoto stared down at him, face filled with worry.

"Naruto, that took you forever. What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yamoto-sensei..." Naruto wiped his tears with his sleeve. "I'm fine, ttebayo! I just got some answers, is all."

The wood-user's brows furrowed in confusion. Naruto stood up, his sandals rippling the water underneath them. Naruto looked up at the sky. He breathed in.

_I can do this!_

"Let's get back to Konoha. They need the awesome protection of their future hokage!"

_Konoha's Golden Flash, Konoha's Bloody Red Habanaro, and Konoha's Orange Hokage;_

_A family destined to never be,_

_share a loving and fantastic legacy._

_

* * *

_

_Review! Lovely.  
_


End file.
